The Thing About Fan Works
by MysteryAgain
Summary: Sequel to "The Stories People Write." Rook, Kevin, and Argit gather to look at fan-made stories and artwork. Anyone who's genre savvy will know what follows. Rated T for raunchiness.


Author's Note: Yep, this is a sequel to _The Stories People Write_. I strongly recommend you read that before this if you haven't. :)

* * *

><p>Rook, Kevin, and Argit were seated at a table in a diner, laughing. That day, the three of them had decided to meet to look at fan works. What they'd found so far was highly amusing. There were stories with grammar worse than that of a brain-dead chihuahua. There were stories which had zombie pirates. There were even stories that changed everyone's genders! They just had to see more!<p>

"You've gotta see the fanart!" exclaimed Argit.

"Fanart? There's art of us, too?" asked Kevin, shocked.

"It's great, you can trust me. I dare you to look up Gwen."

"Okay." He looked over the pictures that turned up in the search. "Gwen in a sun dress? Cute."

"Look at that one," Rook pointed out. "It must be hard drawing combat scenes. Some of these people are very good artists."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed. He started to scroll down, but his jaw dropped. "Whoa..."

On the bottom left of the screen was a drawing of Gwen sprawled out on the beach, completely naked. To Kevin's surprise, as wrong as the content was, the art was well-drawn. He stared at the picture, trying to figure out why someone with so much skill would draw that. Well, he did think the picture made her look hot-

"I do not think Gwen would like this," Rook said, interrupting his thoughts.

Kevin jerked his gaze away. "You're right, I shouldn't look."

"Relax! She's not here," Argit chimed in. "Just wait 'til ya see more."

Kevin's eyes went wide as Argit scrolled down, bringing more and more compromising drawings of Gwen into view. "Yikes, there's a lot of- What the..." It was then that Kevin was hit by terror. Lying before him was one of the single most horrifying sights he had ever faced. "They drew Gwen with an endpin!"

Rook leaned forward to take a closer look. "When you say 'endpin,' are you referring to-"

"Yes!" Kevin interrupted. "That is plain wrong. No girl should ever be drawn with one of _those_. I don't think I ever want to see fanart of Gwen again."

"Oh, but it gets better. Watch what happens when I type in 'Ben 10 yaoi.'"

"What is yaoi?" Rook asked, confused.

"You'll see," Argit replied with a smirk.

Rook soon found out. Several pairs of males, many males he knew, were on the screen, having intercourse. Over half of the pictures were of him and Ben.

"I am finding this very disturbing," he said.

"I know, right?" Kevin agreed.

"I have never seen such disregard for Revonnahgander anatomy. He or she clearly did not do any research!"

Kevin nearly fell out of his chair.

"Of course they don't do research," Argit laughed. "There's no way Ben would be that big! Oh, and check it out, it's you two!"

Both pairs of eyes darted to the screen. Sure enough, it was them in bed together. Instinctively, Kevin scooted his chair a few inches away from Rook. "Can we maybe _stop_ looking at this?" he asked.

"Agreed," responded Rook. "In fact, let us never speak of this again."

"Aww, you guys are no fun," Argit whined.

Kevin shuddered. "No wonder Ben didn't want to come. That was just... violating."

"I did make an odd observation," said Rook. "In all of those pictures where Ben is with another male, the one on bottom is him."

"Whatever. Let's go back to the stories. At least they leave the images to the imagination."

"I have yet to read the latest chapter of _An Extraordinary Romance_. I can show it to you if you want."

"This the one that sent Ben runnin' 'cause it was him and Azmuth?" Argit asked.

"Yes."

"Cool!"

The next several minutes were spent reading the story out loud. The ridiculous romance, the flowery descriptions, the sappy romantic dialogue - they were all hilarious!

"Wow, this is so stupid it's funny!" laughed Kevin.

"Excuse me!" interjected a loud and arrogant voice. The group looked up.

"Albedo," Kevin growled, eying the Ben lookalike suspiciously.

"Relax, I am not here to start a fight." He put his hands up. "Rather, I am interested in this piece of literature you have been reading."

"Really?" Kevin muttered, unconvinced.

"Obviously. I desire the link to this laughable story."

"Sure, I do not see how it could hurt," Rook answered before Kevin could stop him.

"Excellent." Albedo jotted down the link, smiling nefariously.

"There are a few stories with you. Do you want to see some of those?" Rook offered.

"Do not show me those horrendous tales. I despise these 'fan girls.' They supposedly find me attractive for the sole reason that I look like an exotically colored version of Ben. They are terrifying."

With that, Albedo turned and left. Rook simply shrugged. "Here is the latest chapter."

"Ooo, let's read!" exclaimed Argit.

"Wednesday, the weather was beautiful, without even a cloud in the sky. In other words, it was perfect picnic weather. For that reason, Azmuth and Ben were at the park that afternoon. Once they were through with their ham sandwiches, Ben transformed into Gravattack and wrapped his arm around Azmuth. They then proceeded to..." Rook trailed off, still staring at the text. "This is an absurd turn."

"What is?" asked Kevin.

"'While that was happening, Darkstar approached. The human had had no romantic relation since he had broken up with Charmcaster. The loneliness was unbearable; it was as if it drained the very life force from him. Seeing a person like this made Azmuth and Gravattack sad. But, there was something they could do about it. Gravattack reeled Darkstar in with his gravity. There was always room for more.'"

Kevin stifled a laugh. "Did he get pretty again, or is he still a shriveled mummy?" Argit inquired, snickering.

"I do not know- wait, he is still shriveled."

"Hehehe, this is the best fic ever!"

"This is wrong on so many levels," Kevin noted, though he was sporting a wide grin.

"'Then along came a lonely rat-like creature," Rook continued. "He gazed longingly at the trio, wanting desperately to feel included. Upon seeing the isolated soul, Azmuth graciously invited him to join the heap as well. This creature was known as Argit, a-"

"WHAT?!" Argit shouted, snatching the tablet. His eyes darted back and forth, reading further into the chapter. He let out an angry growl. "AGGHHH THIS IS THE WORST FIC EVER!" He smacked the tablet on the edge of the table, and once it hit the ground, he proceeded to kick it several times. When he was done, he turned to find Rook looking down at him with a very stern expression.

"You smashed my tablet," the Revonnahgander said darkly.

"Well, I..." Argit fumbled. "I can replace it! You have my word as-"

"Argit!" Kevin shouted. He, too, was furious.

"Crap." Argit bolted in the opposite direction. The others quickly ran in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Worlds away, a young Galvin approached his employer. "Azmuth?"<p>

"Yes?" huffed the older Galvin.

"Are you upset about the story Albedo sent you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Azmuth responded. "Yes, the literature was vulgar and horrid, but it was also just fiction. I do not know why Albedo chose to send me it, but I'll have you know that such a petty action does not bother me in the slightest. If anything, it is just a testament to his immaturity. Now if you would excuse me, I have work to do."

"Sorry."

Azmuth started to leave. However, he dropped one of his folders without realizing it. As the assistant bent down to pick it up, he noticed a paper was sticking out. On that paper was something rather odd.

"Why do you have a drawing of Albedo attempting to copulate with a sea anemone?"

Azmuth's eyes went wide. "Give me that! That's personal!"

* * *

><p>Back in the prison of the Plumber's Headquarters, a certain mad genius was busy typing away at his keyboard.<p>

"Yes, world. I, DR. ANIMO, am writing yet another chapter for _An Extraordinary Romance, _and you will love it! If you make fanart, send me a link!"


End file.
